True Love
by walkinginshadows
Summary: Jasper and Bella are getting a little to close, and the rest of the family isn't likeing it. But what happend when Edward walkes in on a privete moment between the two, and how will he take it but Better question how will Alice take it
1. Shopping with the family

Disclaimer: Ok, so I do not own Twilight but I wish I did thought and hear you go rubbing it in, just put salt in my fresh wounds (sob) see now you made me cry. I HOPE YOUR HAPPY SQUASHING A LITTLE (not so little) GIRLS DREAMS.

"Edward you can't really be serious," I asked.

"And why not?" his heavenly voice replied.

"Because I hate shopping, that's why. And if were going to go out then it can't be the mall" he chuckled, that just made my heart melt.

"It must be so painful to have your boyfriend buy you everything you could ever wear and more. Do you not like what I buy you nice things?" He said giving me that crooked smiles, I love so much. He really was an angel. Moreover, to top it all of he was in love with me.

"Edward, its not that I don't like it when you buy nice things it's just that, you always go all out".

"Bells I really don't understand you sometimes." I thought the same, he was a complicated person but I loved him all the same and vise versa.

"Bella, sweetheart let me spoil you" at that Edward started to kiss forehead then my neck and finally my lips.

In the end, I ended up going to the mall with Edward, Jasper and Alice that just insisted she come along. Moreover, if she was coming then Jasper would too, even if he did not want to. I hate going to the mall especially with Edward, no one can get in three feet of me when he's around and if a guy even looks at me Edward would give them a look so cold even the devil himself would have run for dear life's sake. Finally, we came to this store with a name I could not pronounce.

"Hey, Bella we have to go in that story" said and excited Alice pointing at the store I could not pronounce.

"No way, look at how expensive it looks and beside we've been to 5 stores already. Did you hear me _five_ stores. And besides..." Before I could finish my complaining, Edward had me in his arms bridal style. And was carrying me in the direction of the store. After some time of screaming 'Edward but me down' and kicking, he finally set me down in a set next to a board looking Jasper. The left to help Alice pick cloths out for me (**a/n**: I know Edward seems a little O.O.C, but it is my story).

"You know Jasper, at times like this I wish Emmett was with us."

"I know what you mean" we were so bored and asking for Emmett. Now you know you are in trouble when you _want_ Emmett around.

"So how long do you think we have till we leave?"

"Since we left your house around 11 am and it's now 4 pm and it took 20 minutes to get hear. In addition, in that time we only went in five stores, I am thinking two more hours, at the least.

"I was afraid you'd say that" I put my head in my hands and thought about what I could have been doing for the past 6 hours.

"Hey Bella".

"Yeah".

"Do you want to go some place; I mean it's a decent sized mall there has to be something hear to do." That was a good point, and I have to perfect idea

"How about the Arcade" Jasper nodded in agreement and we were gone.

"Hey Jasper what about Edward and Alice, wont they wonder were we are." He thought about this then a smiled. His smile could rival Edwards.

"I'm sure they heard us talking." Then we were off again.

When we walked through the mall, I noticed all the girls were staring at Jasper with lustful eyes and at me with hate and envy. I just realized that it me be the same with all the Cullen men when they went out.

"They're jealous of you, they think you're my girlfriend"whispered Jasper in my ear, I began to laugh. Jasper was like my brother, and I only loved him in that way, right?

"Hey what are you worried about?" asked Jasper bringing me back to reality.

"Nothing just wondering how Edward and Alice are doing, and if there buying me a store or with my luck the whole mall." he laugh but his eyes looked worried.

"I'm sure they wouldn't buy you a mall" said jasper, began to relax until he said.

"They'd probably build you a mall modeled after the mall of America" he chuckled.

"Hey that's not funny" I whined.

"Yes it is" I punched him on his arm.

"Owe Bella that really hurt."

"I'm sowwy," I said like a five-year-old "Hey Jasper?"

"Yeah Bells." Did he just call me Bells?

"We never talked this much before."

"I wonder why"

"Maybe because Alice and Edward talk enough for both of us." We both started to laugh. After a while Jasper asked "Hey Bella maybe we should see a move instead."

Don't hate me, it gets better this is my first real fanfic, and you can tell me if I should go for it or just leave it as Bella and Edward


	2. MOW, like a chicken

Disclaimed: So I have to do this, but that does not mean I want to, so hear it is. I do not and never will (sob) own _Twilight_, I am not worthy of that title. So again, I do not own _Twilight _and if I _did_ why I would be, _hear_ writing **this**.

"That would be great but, do you think we have the time," I asked.

"Yeah, you probably right"

"Maybe next time" I asked a little hopefully. I liked spending time with Jasper he was a great friend.

"And that'll be in like three days, when Alice decides you don't have enough cloths." I groaned, not again. I did not mind spending time with Jasper it's just, more cloths. Oh well, I should just be happy that I am not having cloths throw at me left and right.

"Hey Jasper" I said jumping up and down.

"Yeah Bella . . . are you felling ok?"

"I'm fine I was just wondering" I paused for dramatic effect, it worked.

"What?" asked curious Jasper?

"We can RACE" now there was a look of disappointment on his face. "I mean you can go at human speed and we can race back to Alice and Edward. And the loser has to do what ever the winner says for a whole mouth." He lift his eyebrow "well are you in or are you chicken. Mow, mow, mow!"

"Mow? A chicken goes cluck, cluck"

"Not in my world."

"And what world would that be, the world of the disoriented. Really you think_ you_ can beat _me_ in a race."

"Whatever lets go chicken mow, mow"? He struggled to keep a strait face.

"Fine on the count of three, 1...2...3"

"Go!" we both screamed at once.

For a second Jasper was behind me. Then in and instant, he was two feet ahead of me. I cannot loose this race, I am going to beat him, then make him mess with Edward and Emmett's emotions. Then before I knew it, the store was in sight and Jasper was behind me. Then it all happened so fast. A security guard screamed 'Stop you tow hooligans' and then I trip only to be caught in an impossible move by Jasper. In addition, in that little moment that felt like and eternity where Jasper was holding me so I would not hit the ground something sparked, then lost it when the security guard came over.

"What do you think you two were doing, you could have hurt someone? Do you know have fast you were going . . . blab, blab, blab" I rather tuned him out the only thing I could hear were Jasper and me laughing. "Oh, you two think I'm funny do you, well hear" he handed us a red slip stating that we were banded from the mall for three days.

"Bummer" I heard Jasper mutter. I giggled.

"So who's laughing now?" the guard said as he did a little gloating dance. Sort of like the ones, you see after a player makes a touchdown in a super bowl game. (A/n: I have only seen one football game). This person was an ass.

"We are, _still,_" said Jasper as we started to walk away still laughing, we did not have to go shopping for the next three days.

"Hey don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you, Stupid kids," scream the guard then he went into how his mother was right he should of been a lawyer like his brother. In addition, how she liked him better because he was lawyer.

"What a freak" Jasper whispered as the guard walked off contemplating why he did not finish law school.

"Hey Jasper"

"What"

"We never finished are race" and then I was off before he even programmed what just happened. Buy the time Jasper had realized what I had done I was at the store that was less the three feet away.

"Hey no fair Bella, you cheated." said a pouting Jasper

"Just because I beat you in a race that doesn't give you the right the slander my good name," I said innocently.

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah"

"Just for that I'm taking you to Alice and making her dress you up." He said with a smile but not just any smile and **_Evil _**Smile. (**A/n**: Mwaahahha Mwahahaaaaha Mwaaaaaa)

"No your not" I said bluntly.

"And why not" his evil smile was now replaced with sheer curiosity.

"Because I said so, and if you remember are little bet you have to listen to me. For a whole month"

"What!"

"Yes, and for questioning me you must DANCE, yes dance my pretty" now I had and evil smile on my face and Jasper looked scared and a little concern. "Mahwah, yes dance my pretty. Dance like the pretty ballerina you are. Now mow like a chicken, yes mow chicken mow." (a/n: this is it with the Mwaahahha's but if you want more tell me, but if not . Were back to being serious. Now serious mode. And I like chickens I always wanted one but instead I got to dogs. I am not sure how they got from I want a _chicken _to I want a _dog._ )

"Bella, are you ok?" asked a concern Jasper.

"No I don think I am, get me to Edward. I think I'm going to ..." Then it all when black and all of a sudden in was drowning in an Endless sea of blackness and despair. It's was as if I was filled with sadness and confusions, then nothing I was not drowning anymore it was just _nothing_.


	3. Authors Note

Ok so most of you have never experience what Bella is going through. It's like

and extreme case of depression, were everything just feels empty and your don't

know where you are. That what Bella's felling in this darkness. Something wired

is happening to her and Edward cant help only Jasper so will this be the end of

Edward and Bella and the begin of Jasper and Bella. And who will Alice react

when she has a vision of Jasper kissing Bella or was it the other way around. SO

TUNE IN NEXT WEEK ON TRUE LOVE TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS

IN LOVE octagon THAT IS THE LIVES OF THE CULLEN /SWAN FAMILY.

Oh, and sorry about the whole a chicken does mow, I started to watch a lot of

Host club and the Evil Twines/ Lord Tamaki are rubbing off in my writing. Don't

pity me, I already do.

And its really only bella, jasper thing no one else should change partners well im

not sure yet but im positive right now. That made no sense did it, I thought not.

So if you have any ideas just tell me I might just use them.

And if you could point out spelling errors i'll go back and fix them, but only if

the errors make the text unreadable.

And i have a seriouse question for all of you and i really need a answer from

someone anyone. i might just stop writing if i don't get the answer ( no i wont).

Any ways the question: why are there experation dates on _Water,_ i mean is it

going to rot and turn black or somthing


	4. Emmet in a toto!

Disclaimer: Hello, I am Nique. A, a.k.a Bloosky and I have a confession. I have said my name to you; you might or realized I did not say Stephanie Meyer. So I there for do not own _Twilight_. Thank you for listening to my shameful confession sobs in sleeve thank you. _(**A/n**: **I redid Chapter 2 so read it first.) I found that if I listen to the veronicas my writing goes faster. Ok so before you sent me hate mail I'll tell you now, Bella problem doesn't happen now, maybe it is unfolded in the next 3 chapters. This chapter is about nothing in particular.**_

I am not quit sure, how long I stayed in the endless nothingness, but when I awoke, there was no Edward, Alice, or Jasper. I was alone. I recognized the room I was in, it belonged to Edward, so I was at his house, but where was he. Struggling to get off his couch, I fell onto floor. Now I knew Edward wasn't anywhere around of he would of caught me.

"Owe!" as soon as I said that Jasper and Emmett came running in the room.

"How'd you fall?" asked Emmett stunned by my ability to hurt myself.

"Well I was going... never mind that. Where's Edward?"

"Oh, you mean Mr. 'we can't leave my darling Bella alone with _Emmett_ for _four whole days_. He might kill her.' liked I'd really kill you, maybe you'd break an arm or your leg a gin but you wouldn't die."

"That's exactly why he didn't want to leave her alone with you. Therefore, he asked me to stay." said Jasper a-mater-a-fact way to Emmett, giving me a wink, that me smile.

"So again where are they?" I asked.

"My god Bella isn't it obvious, there hunting" said jasper then a mumbled something like. "Really, sometimes I think you're spending too much time with Emmett." That must of been if because Emmett growled and hit jasper playfully.

"What ever Jasper, the only reason you stayed behind is because you blame yourself for what happened to her, hey Bella what really did happen. Jasper just said you fainted and when Edward tried to probe his mind for more information, it was as if jasper was blocking him. Did something happen" he nudged Jasper in the side with his elbow. Then Emmett was running out the room at human speed saying, "I'm a pretty Ballerina" I starred at Emmett wonder what came over him until I saw jasper stifling his laughter.

"Ok?" that was all I could I say, I mean what would you say if you just saw a strong person like Emmett twirling around like a ballerina and saying "I'm a pretty Ballerina". After Emmett had danced his way down the stairs, and out the house. (Not sure, where he was going.)

"Hey Jasper where's he going" Jasper looked up at me and busted out laughing.

"He (giggle) thinks (giggle) he's going to be late for his Ballet recital." that was all I was going to get out of him because he was laughing him self to death (**a/n**: no pun intended). After what seem like forever, Jasper stopped, laughing and I stopped asking.

"Hey when do you think he'll be back? Hey do you think he'll be wearing a Toto." Then the mode became very serious all of a sudden. Jasper walked over to the door and closed it, I really did not see the point we were the only one left. In a millisecond of closing the door, Jasper was by my side staring into my eyes. Then he asked in a smooth velvety voice. "Do I make you nervous?" the question took me off guard, and then I remembered his little gift.

"I don't know you tell me"

_(**Jasper's POV**)_ I had to change it, his sided more interesting, but if you like, I can do my next chapter on what is about to happen now in Bella's POV.

"Well then, why do I make you nervous" I asked her, she has been like this since yesterday.

"You would be nerves too if a vampire was three inches away from your face." she said, that was not why she was nervous.

"Stop lying Bella, did I do something yesterday." Oh god maybe I said something wrong. Stupid Jasper. God dam it was probably my fault she fainted. Ok what ever I did, I have to make it up to her.

"Jasper you didn't do anything yesterday, actually I don't remember much of yesterday." Maybe she forgot that she beat me in a race and made me mow like a wont _chicken_. (A/n: this is the quick version Jasper does not want to get into details so remember there little bet.)

"Well let's see, we went shopping, got bored wondered around the mall and then you fainted. Edward freaked Alice panicked and little kids walking by pointed saying "look mom the stupid girls sleeping on the floor. Edward almost killed said kid. We left can hear you still past out while lying on the couch down stairs. Until you started to mumbling, 'Jasper, I'm sorry?' Edward blamed me for some time since I would tell him what you were sorry for. And that's what the pretty ballerina was taking about be for she went to her recital. Then everyone went hunting except Emmett because he went hunting yesterday and then I stayed because no one trusted Emmett alone with you. For _very_ obvious reasons." Bella looked confused for a minute the nonce everything sunk in she looked _confused_. ( **a/n**: this is were it gets interesting).

"JASPER!" came a voice from down stairs. Shit, I knew he would have to comeback but not this soon its only been like 40 minutes he couldn't of gotten a Toto his size in that amount of time. Looks like Bella's going to be disappointed.

"I think Emmett's back," said Bella stating to obvious.

"Really sometimes I think you two spend too much time together. I have to talk to Edward about the people your around. Emmett's going to make you stupid." She giggled at my words I don't know why, I was being serious.

"Bella it not funny, its tr-..." at that moments Emmett came bursting throw the door wearing a pink and white Toto with butterflies the front, with big pink ,blue and purple butterfly wings and on his head he was wearing two blue antennas.

"Dude, looking good." I said, Emmett turn looking furious and in crouching position. He was going to attack me that was until Bella asked him.

"Did you get me one too" that he lost it, which was funny to me, maybe not Bella since decided Emmett was throwing her up and down in the air.

So yeah, I know it sucks, and if you are wondering what is wrong with Emmett it is because I gave Jasper a new power, which he does not use much? (He can manipulate a person's action, cool right, but if you hate it, I will get rid of it.)


	5. A tea Party for 3

Disclaimer: **Once upon a time there was princess that got everything she ever want except Twilight then killed her self because of that (sad). Well I am that princess except, you know the fact that. Im not a Princess I don't have everything I've ever wanted and I haven't killed myself.(a/n: So its been a ehile sorry but what can you do right, you kbow except stop reviewing, please dont. Any way if you hace questions be free to ask really be free to ask.)**

Jasper POV

"Dude, get off me! I know Im _sexy_ and all but god, I'm not into you like that." Bella snorted, and Emmet looked

disgusted at the thought. "What, you guys don't think I'm Sexy?" Bella looked up at the ceiling, and Emmet

started to whistle. "You know what, that messed up man." And at that I started down stairs, behind me was

silence till I reached the first steep. "Hahahah, _Jas_ haha _sper_. _Were_ _sor_ haha _ry_." That doesn't sound like she

really means it. "It's just that, I have Edward and Emmet has Rose, and well compared to them..." Emmet start

rolling on the ground and laughing his head off. After about three minutes of Emmet laughing he finally said,

"Dude its not your fault, but you can't compare to Edward and no where close to my Rose."

What, I can't believe I'm hearing this, Alice always told me I looked better than Edward.

"Well you know what, at least I look better that Emmet. Right_ Bella_" Bella looked at the ceiling again and Emmet

started to hum Spongebob SquarePants , which actually sounded pretty good. "_Right Bella_." When she tuner to

look at me, she looked like a dear caught in headlights. The she jumped up off the bed and started to walk out

the room. "I think im going to go call Edward and see if he can come back any quicker" SHIT.

"Bella NO!" Emmet Ran from his spot and grabbed Bella and then placed her back on the bed.

"What the"

"Watch your mouth" said Emmet, a little shocked

" I wasn't going to say fuck if that what your where thinking, I wasn't going to say anything."

"OH well alright, as long as you don't curs , Edward will think we started to rub of on you then probably kill us."

Did he no catch the part where she said fuck, honestly, retard.

" So why did you just drag me back in hear."

"Well you se-"

"Emmet I think it'll be better if I explain the situation, you might mess it up. And Edward might end up killing us

later on." He shrugged, obviously seeing that I was right.

"Well remember when Emmet said that Edward thought that Emmet might 'kill you' he wasn't joking so, Edward

convince that if you call asking him to come home, its because we did something to you. And you how he get

when he thinks your in trouble, he getting in this whole '_who hurt my Bella, and your gonna pay'_ thing." She

looked at the floor probably wondering if she missed him enough to risked our lives over it.

"Fine I wont call him, but I'm not going to compare you to Emmet. It wouldn't be fair to one of you. And one

would be mad at me, and I don't want that."

"Fine, lets just agree to disagree on the fact that I'm hotter that Emmet" And even though Bella wont say it I

know she agrees.

"Whatever, poor little delusional Jasper."

"Wow, Emmet( clap, clap) I cant believe you said that word right."

"You know what Jasper, im sick of you little smart a-" he was cut off bye Bella.

"Will you two shut up, stop auguring and entertain me, before I call Edward." that was shocking, she might be

serious.

"Ok Bella, what do you have in mind" said Emmet afraid of Edwards wrath.

" I wanna have TEA PARTY" screamed Bella looking like a 6 year old.

"what" I asked.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention we have to dress up for it."

"WHAT" Emmet and I scream at once.

"Well Emmet since your already dressed up it doesn't concern you, but if you want you can wear this dress Alice

bought me. It might be a tight fit, but I'll look good with you hair color." I think Bella might of hit her head hard

on the floor, because the dress she's talking about wouldn't look good on Emmet, first its to short. Things I don't

wanna see would be showing and second, Pink is not his color.

**Thak you ,thank you, and yes I know it suck. but thank you anyways, and i was wondering what came first the chicken or the egg, its for my next chapter ( its better if you dont ask.)**


	6. Bella, dude you Ok

Disclaimer: don't own Twilight, quick and simple even Homer Simpson **_might _**be able to understand that.

(Emmet's POV)

**I HATE BELLA AND JASPER!**.

(Back to Jasper POV because Bella has gone crazy )

" I can't believe Im wearing this" at 'this' I was referring to the navy blue sheer dress Bella had me wearing. Apparently she had been

planing this for a while because it was in my size and matching stiletto heals to go with it.

" you know Jasper you should be happy your wearing that". I should be happy im in a transparent dress, getting ready for a tea party.

Yeah I'm ecstatic!

" And why my dear Bella should I be happy." Bella smiled and then chuckled.

" Because my dear Jasper, you are not wear what Emmet is". She had me there Emmet was still in his toto except now he was wearing

pink pumps. And he was making so much noise about it Bella had to kick him out and sent him to the back yard. And the put Edward

on speed dial just incase he ran away.

(Emmet's POV cause well his side of the story needs to be known and Bella's still too Crazy)

Bloosky: Emmet what's wrong.

Emmet: Bella kicked me out, and then threatened to call Edward if I leave.

Bloosky: Dude your in dress **_were would you go_**.

Emmet: that's what I said.

Bloosky; maybe Bella really did hit her head to hard.

(Jasper POV)

"Hey Jazz, what's Emmet doing"

"did you just call me Jazz"

"Maybe"

" Ok? Just don't call me it again"

"How come?"

"Because that's what Alice calls me when she wants something." Alice my wife the person I have grown to love with all my heart. If I

love her so much why is this the first time in almost two days have I thought of her. The perfectness of her voice the way her eyes light

up when she looks at me. Why am I only thinking of Bella!

"Oh, sorry. So again what Emmet up to" she asked taking up the phone ready to call _Edward_ if he wasn't still in the back yard. Why

does it almost hurt to

say his name.

"I think he's talking to his imaginary friend agin."

" But didn't Rose tell him to get of her"

"Well he did, she just came back".

"When was this"

"On are last hunting trip."

"Do tell"

"Well it was like this, apparently his 'friend' was trying to convince him to leave Rose."

'Why?"

" Because she's '**_a mean dodo head and I hate her_**' that's what Emmet said, his 'friend' said." (**a/n**: very confusing, Emmet' had and

imaginary friend and for the smarter ones, who realize this. Yes his 'friend' is me.)

"Makes sense but go tell Emmet I have good news. I don't wanna have a tea party any more. So both of you can go change." Wow no

tea party and I was just starting to like the idea..

"What changed your mind."

"I don't know. I just got depressed".

"Lie" I whispered

"what?"

"nothing, just hope your get happy soon." I don't understand her, first she's nervous of how close were getting. And then she's jealous

because I mention Alice, and a little unsure of why she's jealous of Alice.

" Hey Bella can you turn around"

"Why"

"so I can change"

"Oh, ok" 10 seconds later

"Im, done, so should I go tell Emmet now."

"Yeah sure , but im going to Edwards room."

" Hey Jasper before you tell Emmet can you take a picture of him. And after he changes ask him to pick me up my lunch. Its almost

1:00 and I haven't eaten all day". She tossed me a camera that was on the floor.

"Ok, bye" and with that I was down the stairs and out the back door to find Emmet.

"Hey Jasper..."

"Say cheese."

"What" and then I took the picture.

"Anyways Emmet don't get mad, and go change. Bella doesn't want to have a te party and more, but she does want you to go get her

lunch." Emmet seemed happy at this, well except the part where he had to get her lunch. Then he asked tho on question I'd been trying

to avoid thinking about.

**The next Chapter, will have music lyrics in it but it will be very eventful. And well thing get very heated**


	7. So contagious

**Disclaimer; I don't won Twilight, sadly that means I don't own Jasper, Emmet or Alice, even thought I wish I did. And I also don't own. _So contagiously_ or acceptance. I also don't own _Brighter then sunshine_. By some buy who's name I can't spell.**

**I hope this chapter will answers your question Asquared91, and to everyone eles yes i know it confussing. And stop with all the were is Edward stuff, he's hunting with the family for like 3 days (forgot how much i said before)**

"Jasper what's going with you and Bella." my eyes widened with shock but the shock didn't reach my eyes. I was wondering how long it would take someone to realize what was going on. Im just glad Emmet realized before Alice and Edward.

"What do you mean" let me find out what he knows so far.

"You know what I mean, you two are always together. And what really happend in the mall." Emmet's voice was serious and argent.

"The mall? Why do you bring this up I told everyone what happened. We were runny from the security guard and Bella fell and hit her

head." I lied to the rest of my family but it was for there own good and Bella own sanity. If they know what really happened Bella

would be embarrassed and everyone would think she lost it.

"Jasper stop playing around you know what I mean. Ever since the day at the mall you tow- im not sure but something between you

has changed."

"Emmet the only thing that changed is that were closer now. But in a brother and sister way, alright. And can you please keep you

observations to yourself." I call over my shoulder as I walked away. As I walked up the stairs I started to hear music coming from

Edward room. The closer I got the more I liked it. It must be one of his new Cd's because I never heard this band before. Then the song

ended, but then it stared up again.

_Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected  
And I can tell you I've been moving in so slow  
Don't let it throw you off too far  
Cause I'll be running right behind you_

**When** **I** **reached the room I saw Bella sitting in front of the stereo with closed eyes singing quietly to herself. She sounded great. No! she sounded beter than great.**  
_  
"Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line)  
To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously _

Oohhh, when I'm around you I'm predictable  
Cause I believe in loving you with first sight  
I know it's crazy but I'm hoping to..  
To take a hold of you

Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line)  
To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously.

**She looked so peaceful while singing and he sounded great while doing it. **_  
_

_Oh you're everything I'm wanting  
Come to think of it, I'm aching  
On account of my transgression..  
Will you welcome this confession? _

Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line)To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously.

I was sad when the song ended but, then Bella started to play a new song a much slower song but I still liked it.

"_I never understood before  
I never knew what love was for  
My heart was broke, my head was sore  
What a feeling  
Tied up in ancient history  
I didn't believe in destiny  
I look up you're standing next to me  
What a feeling  
What a feeling in my soul_-" **she started but then she say me watching and stopped.**

"**No, don't stop. I really like it" she looked at me not blushing like she knew I **

**was there along. Then she continued singing. **

_didn't have the strength to fight  
suddenly you seemed so right  
Me and you  
What a feeling  
What a feeling in my soul  
Love burns brighter than sunshine  
It's brighter than sunshine  
Let the rain fall, I don't care  
I'm yours and suddenly you're mine  
Suddenly you're mine  
It's brighter than the sun  
It's brighter than the sun_" then she stopped again, looked away from me.

" Hey Jazz, do you wanna dance." I smirked.

"Funny think about that Bells, I was think the same thing." Bella smiled. " Hey, I thought you hated to dance." she blushed deep

crimson when the blood rushed to her cheeks.

" I did to, I guess it just who I dance with. I mean with Edward-" why does it hurt when she says his name. " it's like I get so nervous I

cant think, and only mess up, but with you im not nervous, and feel like I can do anything." This made me smile.

" Bella you know its just my power right" she nodded and rested he head on my shoulders, it felt nice. I mean with Alice she was to

short to rest her head on my shoulders when we dances.

After about five minutes I realized the music had ended and that emmet would be back any time if not back already

"Hey Jasper" Bella said as I looked into her chocolate eyes. it was like I couldn't help

myself I slowly lowered my face so I was only inches from hers, and in one swift movement are lips meet.

**Well thats my story, Jasper, it going to freak over this and Bella, well Beall is... Cant say it wil ruin my story if i tell you but is good. And i cant update for a while because school starts this week.**


	8. Please don't leave me

**_Disclaimer, I truly don't own Twilight. I know hard to believe! RIGHT? Any who, im bored and really depressed and feel like writing poetry, but I have to finish this. So since I cant write me poetry this chapter will take its place in bing depressing and maybe longer than the rest have been. And the song is called _The Pros and Cons of Breathing_ by _Fallout Boy_, if you didn't already know. _**

Just as quick as the kiss had started it had ended leaving a stunned Jasper and a even more stunned, you see

Jasper kiss even thought it was quick it was more deep and powerful that Edwards kisses.

"Wow, that was wow. There was not temptation to suck your dry, it was just wow." well that's what Jasper

would of said if he wasn't being dragged out the room, bye a very angry and to some extent very confused

Emmet, **(a/n: I promise I will stop making Emmet ****seem stupid. If he acts stupid he wont be doing it **

**alone. I mean fair is fair.)**

"You fucking asshole, do you know what you just did?. Jasper **HOW THE HELL CAN YOU KISS HER, **

**JACKASS. WHEN ****EDWARD KILL YOU, I WONT BLAME HIM. DO YOU ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST **

**DID**!" Emmet screamed as he reached down the stairs. "Well aren't you going to say something." Jasper was

too frighten to say anything, not because everything Emmet has said about Edward going to kill him was true

but, the anger off Emmet was just blazing, if jasper could also see auras he'd bet Emmet's anger was turning

the whole room red. Jasper had never seem Emmet this agry not even the time, Rose and Alice ambushed

him and then dressed him up as a gilr and made him walk around the house all day in a black leather mini skirt,

that was way to tight and a pink tub top, with water ballons as bobs, and last but not least black leather lasy

botts.

After about five minutes of silence Emmet finally asked "Did you ever think of Alice. Did

you think of how much your going to hurt her, and this family." Still no answer. " ok if that question was to

hard for you, how about this one... Did you ever think of Bella, and how this will effect her and her happiness."

Still no answer, but the truth was he had thought aboutall of this, he thought of how much Alice would hurt,

how Edward will loss control and tear him to pieces. He thought of Bella breaking down, he actually thought a

lot of how this will effect Bella like the fact hat he might never see he angelic smile again. But most

importantly,he thought of losing his family, and finally being alone. Even before he had found Alice and Carlisle

and Esma had taken them in he was never alone he had his own _clan_ before this and he had _her_. A clan that's

right, they weren't a family, unlike the one I might of just lose.

Could he go back t them? No had left them for Alice, he also left _her_ for Alice. There's not return.

While lost in his train of thoughts Emmet has continued to speak about how stupid Jasper was, and how much

of a irreconcilable mistake he had made. He was probably right agin but, it was still to much for Jasper to

except that he might lose everything. Here it is. Finally hear he found a _family_, even of it was only for about 50

years it was still _his_ family.

"Emmet, just please stop," said Jasper in a weak voice, he had gone over all his possible options.

A) he could wait for the family to come home explain what happed say he was sorry and risk Edward killing him and leaving Bella. ( But seeing as he cant hurt Bella that was out.)

B) Call Alice tell her its over then leave, and never come back, no one need to know what really happened. ( But he can't hurt Alice anymore and leaving like that would defiantly kill her.)

C) Just leave with out saying a word to anyone. And never comeback. (Yeah that would work, no one ever needs to know, and Bella and Edward can he happy, and Alice can move on.)

"Emmet, I know I screwed things up, in a really big way. So please stop reminding me" said a sad and broken

Jasper.

"Fine" Emmet said, getting the picture that Jasper had actually realized what he had done was regretting it.

Jasper took a deep unnecessary breath and headed up the stairs to pack. If he was going to leave before Alice

and the rest of the familygot home that left him with two day. More than enough time to pack and figure out

where to go, but he didn't want to take the risk ofthem coming home early to cath him there. And then the

awareness between him and Bella, that would rise some suspicions. Cant risk that now can he, so he'll leave

tonight or early in the morning he's not sure where he'll stay but money was never a problem, after a hundred

years he had saved up a little from doing odd job and having a wive the can predict changes in the stock, help

a little as well.

"Well I guess this is the last time I will ever see this hallway again." Low enough so Emmet wont hear and

catch on to his plans, the probably try and stop him.

As Jasper entered his room he realized there was someone already in there.

"Bella" he called. No answer " it figures you wouldn't want to talk to me, after what I just did. But can you at

least tell me what your doing in my room." Still no answer.

'Whatever' thought Jasper 'she doesn't have to talk to me.'

As Jasper entered the room more he saw that Bella was lying on his bad listening to her iPod. So looked so

peaceful and just so beautiful, it almostof killed him to know he would never see her again.

_want to hate you half as much as I hate myself  
But you know that I could crush you with my voice _

Stood on my roof and tried to see you forgetting about me  
Hide the details I don't want to know a thing

I hate the way you say my name like it's something secret  
My pen is the barrel of the gun.  
Remind me which side you should be on

'Its like there saying how I feel, besides hating her more than I hate myself, because that's impossible.'

_Stood on my roof and tried to see you forgetting about me  
Hide the details I don't want to know a thing _

I wish that I was as invisible as you make me feel

_I wish that I was as invisible as you make me feel_

'I think I might take this CD from her.'

When the song finally finished Bella took a deep sight and opened her eyes to fine Jasper starting at her like last time. Except ths time she wasn't aware of him being there.

"Jasper" whispered a surprised Bella.

"Bella do you think you can leave for a while."

"Jasper I can't go down stairs and face Emmet. And Edwards room feels wrong to be

in."

"Im sorry Bella, I really am. But I cant have you in hear while I do what I have to do."

Now Bella was curious.

"Jasper what's such a secret that I cant be in hear." He could lie to her and tell her that he was going to

change but then he had changed with her in the room before. And what was really the point in lying, in matter

of hours she was going to fine out anyways, why not let it be from him, it's the least he could do.

"Well Bella since you must know" said Jasper in a matter-of-fact voice "Im leaving so I have to pack."

"What?" Asked a confused Bella.

"Im leaving"

"WHAT!"

"Ok I see I have to take it slow for you. I- am- Le-av-ing. Oh Bella please one idiot in the house is bad enough."

"Your leaving" said a sad Bella after it finally sunk in.

"Yes Isabella, I'm leaving and not coming back."

"Your leaving"reaped a dumbfounded Bella.

"Don't forget never coming back." Added Jasper lightly he had already excepted the fact theat this is how

things must be, so it didn't bother him much anymore.

"You don't have to go" said and exasperated Bella. How lightly Jasper was talking things was annoying her.

"Yes I do" said Jasper in a tired voice.

"No you don't. You have to stay hear with your family, I'll leave." Jasper was shocked she was willing to gibe

up the people that meant the most to her, for him.

"Edward needs you' was all Jasper said.

"Alice needs you" Bella countered.

"Alice can live with out me".

"And Edward can also live with out me."

"We both know that's not true."

"And the same goes for Alice not needing you." said Bella " Jasper we can make this work, you wont have to

leave."

"I wish I was as invisible as you make me feel. But Bella I really cant stay."

'This is all my fault' thought Bella.

"Jasper you cant go" and with that said Bella flung herself in Jasper arms. " You cant go" she repeated "you

cant leave me" said Bella as her and Jasper embraced.

"I'll never leave you" said Jasper as she stroked her hair. Even though it might not be true it comforted both of

them. "Bella I really do care for you, it just sad this happened when we were getting so close." said Jasper not

wanting to let go of her. "My brothers a luck man" he whispered low enough so she couldn't hear. He lowered

his head and kissed her on the top of hers then more she so he could see her face then kissed her on her

forehead. 'My brothers a lucky man' he repeated to himself.

"GRRRRRRRR!" Came a voice from the direction of the door, as Jasper turned still holding a now sobbing Bella.

To see who was growling even thought he was rather sure he know who it was.

And as if he was psychic there in the door way was a fuming Edward.

**So thats my story, and if you hate the way i ended it, well be happy i updated at all. i have a project due and instead of doing it im staying up alnight doing this. And this is my logest Chapter yet, so agin be Happy, and im sorry about how i Ended my last Chapter but school just started on Wednesday and its confusing, you know new school and everything. I mean im in Hight school scary really scary.**


	9. I knew him well

_**Disclaimer, I truly don't own Twilight. I know hard to believe! RIGHT?**_

(BELLA'S POV)Yay, and it will be interesting

Anyways I really love the whole Jasper and Alice thing, but I thought this would be different, and I really could never picture Bella with anyone else. Those who read New Moon know what im talking about.

**HEAR IS BELLA'S PROBLEM.**

Wow this isn't really this shocking, I should probably be scared or try and tell him that it isn't what it looks like but, I did kiss just kiss his brother less than 50 minutes ago. And if you ask me this really is how it looks. Well I knew Jasper well he was a good person, and I'll miss him. But then again his funeral, **Nah**, I'll miss him. _Isabella are you crazy and, did you just try to plan his funeral. Jasper is you friend, and you do care or him so DO SOMETHING, THIS REALLY IS YOUR FAULT. _Dame the voice is right I should do something. But what? At that moment I was ripped out of Jasper's arms and thrown across the room. I was about to scream are Edward when I saw a small pixy figure standing over me looking feverish. _Your dead_. Shout up! And get out my head, I don't have time to argue with you, Im about to die. _Hey Bella_ asked the voice. What! _Did you leave a Will, because I really want your CD, the one Edward made you. _

Shut up. And are you stupid or something, if I die you know you die too right.

**(That was segment from Bella's Head now back to the real story)**


	10. Emmett You RTard

(Sorry about the language)

* * *

"Isabella Swan ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY" screamed Alice as she made her way over the where Bella was laying.

'Oh crap' thought Bella closing her eyes prepared for Alice to strike. For fear of what was coming her way, Bella passed out but when she awoke, she found the room to empty.

"Jasper, Edward!" called Bella hopping someone would answer and tell her this was all a dream.

However, who did answer was not whom she wanted or whom she has expected.

"Oh, poor Bella got herself in a little pickle," said the taunting voice of Rosaline.

"Shut up" said Bella with so much venom it would rival Edward when he is in a bad mood.

"Oh but Bells, its so much _fun_!" she said the word fun with so much hate it would of scared Bella if she wasn't worried that Jasper might be dead.

"Get a life." Said Bella as she made her way out the room only to be stopped be Esma, "let me go Esma I have to see Jasper and explain everything" she actually didn't want to explain anything but added that so they would know she only wanted to see Jasper.

"I would if I could sweetie," said Esma still in the sweet motherly tone, 'at least someone still likes me'. "Edward said to keep you hear till he comes back."

Back!

"Back from where?", now Bella was freaking out, she was afraid that Edward had done something to Jasper. She was practically hyperventilating now.

"Oh he and Jasper went for a little talk." Oh, god, now she was hyperventilating

"And Alice?"

"Yes Alice, her and Emmett went to hunt." Thank god, something went right. "But Bella, please tell me what happened with you and Jasper while we were out hunting." Bella had no idea how she was going to tell Esma, the women who accepted her in the there family, even though she was human and knew there secret. That she had cheated on her son with _her son_.

"Nothing, Edward just walked in on a very private moment and misinterpreted it."

"And what moment did he happen to walk in on."

"Oh, I'll tell you," said Rose from the corner of the room. "Edward walked in on Bella and Jasper confessing there love to each other"

"THAT'S A LIE, I LOVE EDWARD MORE THAN LIFE ITS SELF. I was even willing to give my life for him." She whispered the last part even thought he knew they could still hear her even if she was still screaming.

"Sure Bells you keep telling your self that but in reality, any vampire would have done right. You never loved Edward because if you did this would not be happening, and poor sweet Jasper, falling for a little slut."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING! I love them, both of them, Jasper is like my brother and Edward is my life."

"So Bella since you love so much please enlighten Esma and me on what really happened," sneered Rose. 'I'm screwed, because it really was it looked liked, and I'm a bad liar.'

"Well you see, Jasper and I were dancing then I kissed him." Its better I take the blame she thought that maybe Edward would forgive him and the family can move on. With out me.

"Bella I'm sure it was an accident, your probable confused about your feeling for Edward." Still motherly to me even in the end.

"She's a sluting hoer Esme; leave her alone because like I said any vampire would do."

"ROSE!"

"No its fine, she right. I kissed Jasper and I betrayed Alice and my sweet Edward. The only tow people that truly cared for me." Her voice was cracking and by the time she finished she was whispering.

"Boohoo, now you have none of then such a shame. And to make matters worst Alice is going to kill you."

"You know what I'm not going to stay hear and take this, I'm leaving and if Edward wants me tell him to come get me. At my house." She said calmly and made her out the room. This time none stopped her.

As she ran her way down the stairs (not falling) she began to cry, but not for what you think, not for the loss of Edward. But she was crying because three day when by so fast, that time with Jasper just being herself no Edward no Alice taking her shopping it was just her and Jasper being who they were, She missed the freedom that being away from the rest of the family gave her.

Back in her room, alone, thinking about nothing in particular Bella wiped the fresh tears that was making there way down her face. _It is not so bad Bella I mean it was fun while it lasted. However, did you really think that it would last? A person as beautiful as Edward falling in love with you and his equally beautiful family doing the same it would not last. In addition, you really should have realized it was all going to go down hill when you and Jasper started to click in the mal. _For once Bella agreed with the voice, and then she was back to reality when she heard her old rocking chair start to squeak. 'Edward she thought' until of course she heard a bang (the breaking of the said rocking chair) and 'Owe, stupid chair' and more inaudible junk.

"Bella your chair tried to kill me."

"Emmett, you R-tard" screamed Bella in a cracked teary voice, that you only get from crying for a long time.

"Sorry." Said Emmett really meaning after seeing Bella, she had blood shot eyes and was practically in pieces. As Emmett made his way over to her he notices that there was paper scattered all over the floor of her room, so being him he picked on up, and after reading that one and other and so one till her read them all

"Bella, what's the meaning of this."

"What" asked a teary Bella who hadn't notice what Emmett was doing on account of she was burying her head in her pillow, which happened to make matters worst because it smelled like Edward.

"_Perhaps  
I'm not  
perfect.  
Perhaps  
I am not  
beautiful.  
Perhaps  
I am not  
Unique or special.  
Perhaps  
I am not  
meant to be with you.  
Perhaps were not supposed to live  
Happily ever after,  
But that alright with me.  
It is all right if you fall out of love with me,  
it is all right.  
Just as long as I'll get to see you smile  
that smile you give  
that just makes this world  
A little bit better each time  
that smile you give that keeps my heart beating  
and my world spinning_"

"Bella Edward loves you, and he thinks your perfect and Beautiful and everything else you say your not, But Bella this one scares me."

"_As the water goes over my head, all I can do is keep thinking of you. When you looked at me for the first time, my heart stopped. When you looked at me for the last time, I died.  
As now as the water is going over my head and it is becoming harder to breath,  
all I can think about is you. Not how my life is about to be ended, but how I can never see you again and, how that thoughts killing me from the inside. But the fact that I never told him I loved him is what makes me dead already." _

"I'm not planning on killing myself R-tard, its just he's leaving me. And kind of, I feel like I'll die without him."

"Aw Bella, you love Edward so much."

"The second poem wasn't about Edward."

"Aw Bella, you really do love me," said Emmett as he ran t give Bella a bear Hug.

"Get off me R-Tard, it's not about you. It's about Jasper!" screamed Bella because Emmett was hugging her dangerously hard.

"Jasper? Whats he go that I don't."

"Baca! Can you be serious for one minute?"

"Hey Bella what's and R-tard." With a stern look from Bella Emmett was finally serious.

"Fine, but Bella you do know that we have a problem right."

"I know that already."

"But do you know where leaving"

"I figured as much, but when."

"Tonight, sorry" said Emmett, at that moment Bella felt horrible. She did not only ruin her and Edward she also mess with everyone else, they love this town but now they have to leave all because of her.

"No I'm sorry." Said Bella as she ran back to her bed and began to cry. She half expected to be stopped by Emmett of to hear comforting word but nothing came, and why should he, she ruined his family.

"Emmett, I know I was wrong but can you at lest give me a hug. I feel bad enough without you being mad at me." She said through tears, and after a few seconds, she felt to arms rap around her. However, the arms were not strong and big like Emmett. They were gentle and less big.

"Edward" I said knowing it was not.

"No its not, but something tells me you knew that a ready," said the voice with a smile.

"I missed you," said Bella truly meaning it.

"I know, I heard everything, and I can also read your emotions."

"Are you showing off." Said Bella smiling, maybe jasper was using his gift but everything just felt better now.

"What ever, are you jealous?" He asked filled with sarcasm.

"No, it's just unfair," said a pouting Bella.

"Well then I can make it up to you." She was going to ask how when she felt his soft and perfect lips on hers. The kiss was incredible it was not short like the rest and it was more powerful, if he was not holding her she might have fallen. When I the kiss finally ended after what felt like and eternity Jasper said something she never thought he would say.

"I love you Isabella swan."

"I love you too" something was wrong.

"You make me happy; you make me whole everything about you makes me happy." This defiantly was not right.

"If I make you feel that way then … why does it sound like your saying goodbye?" Bella asked as a tear fell down her cheek. Jasper grabber her by the hand and pulled here to his chest smoothing her hair and kissed her forehead than whispered.

"That's because I am sweet heart. However, I will always love you, and will never forget you. So please do the same." Then he was done and Bella was left hugging the air.

* * *

the new chapter is up so pleas stop sending me messages my comp broke it wasn't my falt but i have aath and science test to study for so thats why only one chapter is going up today, but i might finnish the other one tommarow but it will take a whike befor i uplaod it and the poems are my original work, you'll see more of tem unless you dont want to then tell me and i'll stop 


	11. i love you forever, i like you always

The next day Bella awoke, feeling like her heart was missing, and to make matters worst she had school.

"Crap." She said as she looked outside, it was raining agine and she was going to be late. So she ran to her closet and pulled out a black skirt, that went above the knee and white tang top and with a black sweater to go over it.

"Why not dresses how I feel," thought Bella as she pulled out some black knee high stockings. She ran into the bathroom took a quick shower got dressed and ran out the front door. Only to return moments later because she forgot to do her hair and left her iPod, the one Jasper and Emmett had gotten her for Christmas. So she but her hair in a ponytail and ran out the house.

When she reached school it looked like an everyone was in hot discussion, but as soon as she got out her car, it all stopped and all eyes were on her. 'Maybe I might have over done it with the black a little' she thought, but she really did not caer anymore, not after what happened, so she but in her headphones and blasted _Take it away_ by the Used. Just then Jessica and Lauren ran up to her asking to many questions about the Cullens and if her and Edward were over, so she did the human thing. Tuned up her iPod and walked away.

"Bella" screamed the voice she knew oh to well as Mikes. "I heard Cullen move just after he broke up with you. Are alright?" When did he hear this, he just left last night? She took off her headphones to speak to him.

"Edward did move ofr so i heard but, I am not aware that he broke up with me. He didn't even talk to me." She whispered the last part so that Mike did not hear.

"Oh but he did move right." God hes worst than Emmett.

"Yeah" said Bella sadly, as she walked away trying to hid her tears, with Mike in the background trying to apologize for upsetting her.

Finally in English Bella put back on her headphones, no point in learning about a book she already read. Therefore, she began to sing to herself, _This animal that I've become_ by Thre days Grace.

I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal.

She thought the song reminded her of herself, she was an animal. after all she did destroy a whole familes life.

After she finishes the song, she slowly began to remember Edward. She remembered the looks he gave her, the looks of want and need. She remembered his smile and his beautiful and perfect eyes. His intoxicating smell and the way he was always right no matter what they were talking about. She also remembers the way he would say _I love you_ every night before she went to sleep. Those words that had once brought light into her eyes, she needed to see him, but how. She thought about this until she heard the door open and teacher say "how nice of you to join us Mr. Cullen, and you too Mrs. Cullen." Bella looked up only to find Edward and Alice standing in front of the room.

"This could end badly," she said softly to herself, only to remember that they could hear her. Alice turned her head to Bella and gave her a little smile that make what little color Bella had leave her face. In addition, to make matters worst Edward and Alice sat on both sides of her in all her classes. As they made there way to sit next to her, she jumped out of her seat only to have the class stair at her and the teacher ask, "What's wrong Mrs. Swan."

And to have Alice say "Yeah sweetie what's wrong." 'Like you don't already know' she thought.

"May I go use to bathroom?" Bella asked in a hurry. The teacher nodded looking at her like she was crazt, and she grabbed her bad and ran out the room, almost as fast as Edward did the first day they had met.

Far away from the classroom she began to sprint her way down the halls, thanking god that she had worn her black sneakers instead of her black heals. As she approached her car she slowed to a jog, maybe fear made her less clumsy she thought until she tripped and fell.

"Owe," she said, but got up and made her was to her car were she found a blood red envelope lying on the drivers seat, she didn't really have a choice but to open it. Therefore, she did but, what was inside she hadn't expect. It was a letter from Jasper.

_'I love you forever, I like you for always, and forever and ever, I will love you. It's our special thing, so don't forget me, but just because I love you don't forget Edward he loves you too, so in a time very soon you'll have to choose who you love the most. Alice is not going to hurt you, she understands, it was my fault and we were having problems anyways. I will be back and soon, just need to deal with my past first.'_

**_Love Jasper Cullen_**

"'_I love you forever, I like you for always, and forever and ever, I will love you. It's our special thing_.' He used to tell me the same thing, but look were I am now. Oh well at least you have poor Edward to fell back on".

"How do I know you two didn't write this", I asked knowing both of them were behind me. As I turned to face then the hurt look on Edward face almost made me want to cry. But I didn't. Instead, I got in my car and drove away with a pained expression on my face.

Does jasper love me more?

Do I love him more?

Moreover, will I go back to Edward if he asks?

All those thoughts ran through my head, and I wished I had a person to talk to about these things. I mean yes Jessica and I are friends but she talks too much, but there is Angela and Jacob. Nevertheless, Angela's at school and so might Jake and besides he hates me anyways.

"Who can I talk too?" She screamed as she pulled into the drive way.

When she stepped out the car, she heard a silky smooth voice reply.

"How about me?"

"_Edward_" she breathed.


	12. ALERT, Help

I'm going to go edit my first like 9 chapters so when I update next which will be in a while the other chapter will be fixed so you can back and read the whole think again if you want to and I promise I wont change much. You maybe after Christmas break and then I will have more new chapters to upload not just one but maybe three. And you must tell me what you thing of the poetry, because I have to enter one in a contest but hears two more.

you said  
you'd stay with me  
just like the rest  
you said  
you'd comfort me  
just like the rest  
you said  
you'd love me  
just like the rest  
But just like the rest  
you lied to me  
you disappointed me  
you used me  
Your no different  
your just like the rest  
you get what you want  
And Eventually leave  
just like every one I've ever loved

So now, he leaves the family that never  
loved him, the way he never loved them. He  
leaves the friends that not so secretly  
hated him, the school he never truly  
belonged to, and the girl that never knew  
how much really loved her. He was never  
loved, as they, all know; he was never cared  
for, as they all know. But now they'll miss  
him and now they'll care for him. He always  
said, "Love is like a rose, it dies in the  
end, like people". How funny. How pathetic  
they are. Almost makes you want to laugh.  
Almost.


	13. Edward you perve, and whos Alex

**Declaimer: I own nothing, but my teacher, kind of, and Adrian she is all mine. Ands Juliet, well Shakespeare does but this one is mine. All mine. (3,118) word plus this so it's like (3,128) yes, that's it. Yes that is it, **_or is that's what I want you to think_,** and please like I've said many times before just ignore me when I get like this. **

It had been raining since I ran out of school, and the annoying pat, pat of the rain drops as they hit the window was some how less annoying. Maybe it was Edward; he rather has the ability to make things tolerable. Crazy right but true, and that bring me back to Edward and me. Moreover, what we did after he said what he said.

Edward and I had been in my room all day talking about what happened and why it happened and just when I thought we were fine, Edward asked a question that broke my heart.

"Isabella" said Edward "is this my fault?"

"Oh no, of course not Edward how could you think such a thing, if anything this is my fault."

"No, its not" He said leaving no argument, but that did not stop me.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, this is entirely my fault! I kissed Jasper, not you. I was the one practically begging him not to leave, _not you_. It was ME! ME! ME! ME!" He just stared at a lost for words. "I cheated… it's my fault were over."

"Bella, who ever said were over" he said with that that crocked smile on his perfect face that I just love so much.

"You...y... y. Yo" I started to stutter it was just so hard to believe what he was saying, and that made it even more obvious that he's excessively good for me.

"You mean… you still want… me?" He nodded.

"But why?" he looked at me as if I had just asked the most obvious question in the world.

"Because," he said flatly, "I love."

"I don't deserver you, I really don't" and then started crying, I had the perfect person in the entire universe, and I almost ruined it.

"Your right you don't deserver me" I looked at him and my heart almost broke, did he finally realized that he was too good for me, and I started to cry harder.

"You my love don't deserve me because, you deserve some one better, a person that wont make you cry so much." Then he bent down and whipped the tears from my eyes.

"Edward" I said gave him a big hug that had cot him by surprise, "Your all I ever wanted and all I'll ever need. And I'm sorry I cause you so much heartache, I think it's you that deserve better."

"We have a problem there" he said a serious voice that got my attention but when I looked onto his eyes I only saw warmth and love "there is no one out there better than you. So I guess I'm stuck with you." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Same hear" were the only words I have to say before his cold lips touched mine. _He was my extremely handsome, super charming, and beyond perfect angel._

**_Can I write romantic stuff or what, I mean come on, for a girl that cant keep a bf for three weeks this is great. Guys have a thing to them that after a while I get bored there like milk, it taste good but then it expire, you throw it away and then get more. Bad analogy, I'll try to find a better one before the stupid sex sense, oppies, that's for later, you didn't see that at all. _**

**10 years later (don't question me!) Moreover, hears some random dialog. **

"So what do we do today my love?"

"Do know, but we do have to go to school"

"But I don't want to go."

"You sound like a six year old."

"Mommy please don't let me go, I'll be a good little boy for you."

"Edward up off your knees, and get dressed."

"Why can't I go like this?"

"One reason"

"And what would that be"

"You'd give all the girls a heart attack if you just wore your boxers, now I'm going to go take a shower."

"Can I take it with you?"

"Pervert"

If your at a lost, let me fill you in, after me and Bella talked I realized I couldn't live with out her, so we talked and I changed her, easy no.

Wrong, I t took me a few minute to realize that I have to change her, but then to actually do it, that took three months. But after I changed her it was cool, her and Rose became friends and well you'd think problem solve, right I mean Jaspers gone, Alice and Rose, and Bella are all on speaking term.

Then there was Bella, who I always thought was beautiful sudden became a lost of word's, she blew rose out of the water, and that meant that I had to pay much more attention to her. Seeing that all the men in the house couldn't keep theirs eyes off her, and the idiots in our new school just start drooling when she walks by.

She was stunning, full red lips, curves in all the right places and her hair was like silk and it reached her mid back, she was just beautiful, and I swear she grow like four braw sizes bigger. She was like a D 39 now, maybe I really did become a pervert.

"Bella get out the shower"

"NO!"

"But why" I asked, shed been in there for an hour, and we were going to be late…_again_.

"I'm not done yet" such a simple answer, such a complicated person.

"When will you be-"

"Now" she said as she came out the bathroom giving me a slight peck on the lips and wearing only a very short towel, honestly, how does she expect me to behave myself, when she walks around wearing something like that?

"Bella sweetie why must you torch-"

"Hold that thought, I left my braw in Alice's room, be right back." Then she was off she must hate me. No sex for a week, in addition to top it off she walks around the house like that, ands sometimes she only wears my T's and a pair of girl boxers.

"Found it, it was on the bed…and Emmett said he found the football, it was in Lake Michigan, also said _a fish bit him and now he is afraid to what '_finding Nemo'_ and its all your fault" _Bella said a little confused but trying not to laugh.

"Fish don't have teeth ...Wait, Emmett saw you like that!"

"He said that might be the case and if it wasn't a fish then it was a mermaid, and if so, he wants me to burn my copy of the little mermaid. I tried to tell him it was your copy, but he just doesn't listen sometimes. And just do you know him and Rose where talking to Alice so yeah, he saw me. Like this." I miss the shy Bella sometimes.

"Hey Ed pass me my black mini, oh, and a pair of underwear". Then at times like this, I love this new Bella too.

30 minutes later

"If you don't like my driving, then why don't you drive next time Emmett?"

"I didn't say I didn't like your driving."

"Then what where you trying to say" Emmett said nothing.

"Edward, please tell me what_ your_ brother was trying to say."

"Why dose he have to be_ my_ brother every time he acts dumb."

"Because that's just how it is, Ed," giggled Alice, as I growled at her.

"Why you don't like it when we call you _Ed._ "Asked rose.

"No I don't like it, and how did this conversation go from Emmett sticking his head out the window and Bella driving near a sign so it hit him, to what Bella calls me."

"It just did bro."

"Shut up Emmett."

"Make me Eddy-ward"

"Stupid" I heard Bella and Rose say before I jumped on Emmett and had him in a head lock.

(Bella's P.O.V)

"Rose, please tell me how do you do it," I asked, I mean Edward has his blond moments but Emmett is just one Blond moment compiled into a very long eternity.

"Honestly I asked my self that question every morning and I'm at a lost, but then night comes and I realize why I put up with him all day."

"Ewe Rose, I don't need to hear all that"

"Be a man Alice,"

"One problem, I'm a women"

"Sure you are Alex"

"Hey!"

"Don't be ashamed of who you are" said Emmett trying to evade Edward. And failing.

"Bella, Alex lets go are class is over there" said Edward as he put his arms around us.

"Then why are still hear with these losers." I said as we made are way down the empty hall.

"Hey don't group me and his together." Rose shouted at us as we made are way in the opposite direction.

"There's a Vampire near by," said Alice halfway to class that was odd I didn't sense anything.

"Is it good or bad?"

"Depends on who you ask" was all she replied before she opened the door.

* * *

Ok so i made this short just to bother you all, and not don't send in the annoying messages, i didnt update because since december my Internet connection has been off, and the first thing i did was come hear, well no, i stoped all my spam mail, whent to fine some kingdome heartcheet codes then came hear. And if i have a snow day then I'll update, and for those of you whom are reading my other story, that will updated soon too 


	14. Its not ok, I promiss

I did not write or own Twilight and this is my last disclaimer, ok because there annoying, so this should cover everything.

* * *

Nice of you three to join us" said Mr.Smith , who also happened to be a vampire (just a weird coincidence he came after we did, and yes

he is a freak and also a veg),whose looks I wont get into because it would take too long of a description,in short he was hot. Not Eddy-

ward hot but still hot.

"Sorry sir, I lost track of time." He smiled; I was his favorite.

"Don't let it happen again, but like I was saying we have a new student, some of you might know him." He said looking directly at me.

"Hello, my name is Jasper Hale, nice to meet you all."

Now that's what Alice meant.

"You can take a seat next too." Of course, the only other open seat was across from me since Alice and Edward were sitting with each

other today.

Weird luck.

"Ms. Hale" I could swear I head two growls coming from my left, but it was drowned out by the rapid beating of my female classmates'

hearts as he passed them.

"Hello Bells" said Jasper with his gorgeous smile.

"Hey Jazzy," I said with a polite smile.

"So Bella if you don't mind me asking, you and Jasper have the same last name,is there any relation?" Asked Julie, she was evil, and even

though she sat right in front of me, she talked loud enough so the whole class would hear, and sure enough, everyone, including Mr.Smith,

turned to hear my answer. I looked at Alice ,nothing, I looked at Edward ,nothing, and Jasper had nothing. So I said, "He's my big

brother, him and Rose are twins."

There were a few 'I see the resemblance' and other 'the looks definitely run in the family.'

"I see, but then why are you a brunet and they're blonde's." Asked Julie again, I should kill her later.

"Isabella takes after our father, please no more questions, they're bothering _me_.," Jasper said in a cool manner, and he almost looked like

the type of person you find reading Shakespeare and drinking espresso in Starbucks (A/N: that's my second home (jsyk).

"No problemo sis, but can I ask, is your talent the ability to lie?"

"Yes and no."

"What?"

"I have to ability to adapt"

I paused wondering what I was doing talking to him in the first place but continued.

"I can get any power if it fits my current situation. Like when it's my anniversary and I can't wait to see what Edward gets me, I get Alice's

power and kind of cheat."

"Nice, but when you say anniversary you mean like the day you met right."

"No I mean like, the day we got married."

"Oh, so that means you chose already"

"Well ten years is a long time to wait."

"I didn't mean for it to take that long, but the past is hard to let go you know."

"Not really, I guess I had it easy, Edward forgave me the next day, and Alice was taking me shopping in three."

"Lucky you, I called her every day for five years and she wouldn't even answer."

"Sad"

"Wow, Bella you really care."

"No I do, you too truly did belong together, but maybe that's why she didn't pick up, maybe your deception hurt more. You were the first

person she couldbe herself with, without feeling like a freak, and ,well I was just a really good friend at the time, but you were her life

line." I didn't say anything but neither did he. Maybe he didn't expect me to get so wise in such a short amount of time.

"Thats a lie and you know it, you were her sister, and she loved you just as much as she loved me." He said after a while, I couldnt say

anything to hi, cause he was right. But why did she forgive me and not him.

"Ok class, lets split it down the middle, half of you go to next room, to watch a little video, whilst the rest you stay with me, I have a very

nice lecture planed. Don't look too excited its on life of Shakespeare. AP English,lit, you gotta love it." That meant that it was just me,

Jasper and ten other students.

"Ok it's time for those poems, and I have decided to do it in alphabetical order, so that means you Adrian, go, go, go.

No really, go we don't have all day.

"But Foti my last name Webber."

"Yes it is, buuut; your first name is Adrian, is it not?"

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing, go or you fail, it's that simple."

"He's nice," whispered Jasper.

"No, he's nice but he's just, I don't know, but he nice to me." Then Jasper looked me up and down. "I wonder why."

"Shh, I love her poems they're really sad but, real."

_**I regret ever meeting you**_  
_**I regret falling in love**_  
_**I regret giving you my heart and my trust**_  
_**You used me, and never truly loved me. Did you even really care, did you**_  
_**think of how this would affect me, when you left.**_  
_**However, what I really want to know is why you left.**_  
_**I mean I thought we were happy and everything was perfect, but I guess I was**_  
_**wrong. Wrong again, like I am with every man I think I love.**_  
_**But tell me why**_  
_**Is it because I wasn't good enough for you.**_  
_**Was I not smart enough?**_  
_**Strong enough?**_  
_**Pretty enough**_  
_**Is that way you left?**_  
_**Tell me, I want to know.**_  
_**I need to know, tell me**_  
_**Please tell me.**_

"Very nice, Adrian, so did you do the extra credit?"

"No, too much work for me"

"It'll bring your grade up."

"Nope, think I'll stick with the 98 average"

"Suit your self, but atlest i have my lovely Bells" he said.

"Did he just call you?"

"Shhh"

"Yeah, what" I asked Smith

"It's your turn." he answered lazily.

"No it's not"

"Yes it is"

"Dude its Arnalos turn"

"Well Arnaldo and I talked and he'll go tomorrow, so stop talking to your brother get off your ass and do what I tell you."

"Nice guy" said Jasper as I made my way to the front of the class.

"Ok so I wrote this for Edward, so don't laugh it's personal." I heard Edward chuckle from the room next door, and Alice giggle, they

were going to enjoy this.

**(I did not write this! but I wish I did, but I'm not that good of a writer, so again this is not my work at all, but if you by any chance was ****the author of this poem, I'm a fan)  
**

_**"I love you" I hate that phrase**_  
_**it means nothing**_  
_**it's over used**_  
_**yet it's the only phrase**_  
_**that can truly describe how I feel" love"**_  
_**the only word given to this feeling**_  
_**I wish I could put it in different words**_  
_**words no one speaks**_  
_**words no one knows**_  
_**words to express my true feelings**_  
_**but feelings like these have no name**_  
_**no concrete words can describe the way I feel I wish there where**_  
_**I wish I could somehow say**_  
_**I love you.**_  
_**without saying I love you**_  
_**but there aren't any words**_  
_**to describe what I feel**_  
_**so for now**_  
_**I'll show you**_  
_**with soft words**_  
_**and sweet actions**_  
_**because you are all I have left**_  
_**all I have to hold on to**_  
_**"I love you "god I hate that phrase**_

"Very nice Ms. Hale, and did you do the extra credit?"

"Yes, I did sir."

"See Adrian that's what you get from a 100 average student," he said as a stuck his tongue out at her. And that made me smile. I was the

only one that knew what was going on between them, it was like what Edward had for me, she was his connection to the human world,

and they were more or less dating if you could call just talking dating. Actually, he was like an older brother.

"You're stupid," she whispered low enough so only, those with acute hearing picked it up.

"Ok, Bella you can continue," said Mr. Smith resisting the fighting the erg to say something back to her.

"This one is for someone very special to m,e no not Edward this time but, my big brother".

**Jasper's P.O.V  
**(I did write this! I know it sucks but its not my writing style(its free style), and its not even a poem)

Wow,things are back to normal, ands she forgives me. Nice and no big apologizes. (OOC, i know but still, he'll get better later on)

_**You are the remnant of a past and a life that has long died.**_  
_**You are a sick joke being played on me by god.**_  
_**Because no matter how far I run, no matter where I hide, you find me.**_  
_**You are the memory of a part of myself that I have long since lost.**_  
_**You are the one I tried to leave behind, but now you are always hear.**_  
_**You are the remnants of a love that, I really did not love. **_

When she was done everyone was looking from her to me, and Bella almost looked like she was going to kill me, shit! "Isabella calm

down please".

After dealing with Alice and Rose for so long I should have know that saying that was the wrong thing, but my power wasn't working on

her for some strange reason, and I was at a loss.

"Don't you tell me to _calm down_, _you _caused this, if I remember correctly that is. And besides I'm not done yet." I wasn't sure if she

meant with the poems or with me, but either way, I was screwed.

_I love you forever; I like you for always, and forever and ever,_  
_I will love you. It's our special thing._  
_You said those last words to me before you left._  
_Your broke my heart, because you simply had me fooled_  
_I thought that when you said, you wouldn't leave me you meant it,_  
_I thought that you cared._  
_But then again, I've been wrong before._  
_Now your back, do think I forgot._  
_I didn't, and no matter how much we pretend_  
_Nothing will go back to the way it was, And this just my way of saying_  
_That were not ok Jasper, we won't be ok, so just leave me alone, and go back_  
_to where ever you came from. You should never have come back; the truth is_  
_we don't won't you hear anymore. I don't want or need you anymore so just._  
_**JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!**_

Then she left the room in dry sobs, well not before she tripped but reclaimed her balance at the last minute. Then she left, the

dumbfounded class and me gawking at her, except Mr.Smith.

"You, Bella's Brother or who ever the hell you are, go after her, and Aden, get the Cullen's and meet me in the parking lot, and the rest or

you, for gods sake this is an English class, read a book.

'I thought he was her brother'

'Who is he?'

'Is this a love triangle?'

'What's going on?

Oh great the questions, I hope she can adapt to this situation because we need a damn good lie, and I have nothing, seeing as Edward is

going to kill me in the next three to five minutes.

* * *

_**(I want a sex seen in the next chapter) Nevertheless, between who (Edward,**_  
_**Bella) (Jasper, Bella) or (Jasper, Alice) I'm not sure, I just need a sex**_  
_**scene it starts this thing that I can't mention yet. (Don't ask, I'm a**_  
_**freak, you should know by now).**_**_

* * *

_**

_**Oh, and hey sorry for not updating, i mean i had it edited a while back, **_  
_**but i um lost it, it git mixed up in my email and i just found it. Sorry, but i **_  
_**do need big fav, see i already had an editor for this story my email **_  
**_says her name its Kati, but you all may know her as _**Love me some Edward**(who has  
a great story, check it out) But anyways i need a editor for my other fanfic.  
its called the misconceptions of being flawless, nit twilight related but  
might hac some of the same characteritics**


	15. How to make you happy

**I need you all to read my other story and review before or I won't post the next chapter, yeah I know its so wrong to do this but really the world has left me no choice, and I'll add a page for every ****5 reviews.**

I really am sorry to tell you all this but my next two chapters will be my last instalment, and if things keep going the way there going it won't be a happy ending. So I write basted on my mood, you might of realized that by the different moods each chapter gives or how in the middle of a chapter the mood changes. But anyways if you want a happy ending you have to make me happy, and the only way to make me happy is the reiew. **And if you review I'll make you all happy and**

p.s. i might need a new Beta, not sure but if any of you want the job, Email me, it should be on my page.


End file.
